The invention relates generally to the cleaning of surfaces.
More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning surfaces.
A known surface cleaning apparatus has a discharge nozzle which is directed towards the surface to be cleaned. The discharge nozzle is connected with a supply line through which a flowable cleaning material is conveyed to the discharge nozzle under pressure. The cleaning material leaves the supply line via the discharge nozzle and impinges upon the surface being cleaned. A suction nozzle is provided to suction used cleaning material from the surface being cleaned. The suction nozzle is connected with a suction line which conveys the used cleaning material to a suitable location for disposal.
The known surface cleaning apparatus of this type are intended mainly for cleaning carpets and floors. Such apparatus cannot be used to clean walls, ceilings, glass panes, facades and so on. The reason is that the cleaning material runs down and escapes before it can be sucked up by the suction nozzle.